the twin
by ranibani
Summary: amo is the traitor twin brother of amu. mass caos starts to riegn when evetra follows him. he finds ikuto in her room and she transforms with amo again. oh and he has four charas one unhatched


The twin

Amu

"AMU! There's an x-egg in the forest!" ran, mikkie, and suu yelled while the other chara warned their respective owners. "Okay let's go" I ordered. We all got up and ran into the woods. When we got there a black beam was headed our way. We all jumped out of the way. "Amu," shouted nagahiko "chara nani"! "Yeah." I replied. "Unlock my heart"! We all yelled except nagahiko.

"Chara nani: amulet heart"

"Chara nani: platinum royal"

"Chara nani: clown drop"

"Chara nani: dear baby"

The x-egg fired again barely missing me and tadase. "Holy crown!" he hollered making a gold shield around us. "Heart rod", I yelled. "Spiral heart special!" A pink beam trapped it. "Negative heart! Lock on!" I said making the heart sign. "OPEN HEART!!!" The egg turned back to normal and so did we. Just then a chuckle was heard from a tree. "Who are you?" tadase questioned. "Well if you don't know amu should." he said jumping down from it. He was about my height with a t-shirt, jeans, a pair of sunglasses, and a baseball cap. "Amo." I whispered staring at him. "What?" nagihiko asked. "My name, Amo." He said pulling of his hat and sunglasses to reveal pink hair and gold eyes. "I'm Amu's twin." "What! Amu-chi why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" yaya pouted. "Because he's not even supposed to be here." I replied. "But my family's here."

"Someone in a family doesn't try to hand them over to a company that wants them dead."

"But sis…"

"Don't call me that you creepy, idiotic, pigheaded, lowlife, backstabbing, psychotic jerk"! I spat at him hatred in my eyes. "a-amu?" an awestruck tadase stammered trying to calm me down. "You almost killed ami!' I said my voice rising in anger as I took a step forward. "Yeah, and I'm going to take you back." He said a black rod with crimson hearts on the tips appearing in his hand. He fired green flames knocking us back. I jumped back up chara nanied with ran again. "I can do it too." He said a black light eloping him. When it faded he was wearing a boy cheerleading costume not unlike ran's but it was crimson. "Chara nani: talisman heart!" "Heart rod!" I shouted. "Spiral heart special!!" "Heart baton!" he yelled. "Circle heart special.' The attacks collided and exploded. The smoke cleared. Amo and I stood a couple of yards away from each other. "Mikkie!" I shouted. "Okay!" she replied. "Chara nani: amulet spade!" "Chara nani: talisman spade!" now he was in a dark blue button up shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a black beret with a blue spade on it. "colorful canvas!" I attacked. "Colorful painting!" he countered with a black paintbrush. They both disappeared on impact. We were too evenly matched. "amu," he said. "I didn't come here to fight!"

"then why did you come traitor?" I said annoyed.

"to warn you that something is after us."

"what are you talking about moron?"

"that an ev-."

"AMU!!" my charas screamed terrified of something. I was about to ask what was wrong when a whirlwind came and landed in between me and amo.

It disappeared as soon as it touched the ground. In its place stood a girl about my age with black hair that reached her ankles. She was dressed in a dark purple dress with long sleeves, a full skirt, and onyx sewn into the neck line. All around her were eggs that were a really dark shade of green with a black heart broken in half. "Who are you? What do you want?" I asked. "I am the sorceress evetra." She replied in a bone chilling voice giggling slightly. "and I am here for YOU BOTH!!!!" the eggs charged at amo and I. we both jumped out of the way, but they followed us and crashed into the ground where we were standing making us fly backwards and hit the ground next to each other,. another batch was heading toward us when just before impact a gold shield eloped us making the eggs bash against it. "t-t-tadase-kun." I said weakly. "JUGGLING PARTY!! GO, GO RUBBER DUCKIES!!" said rima and yaya firing there attacks at her while tadase and nagihiko helped me and amo stand on our wobbling legs. A pin hit evetra knocking her backwards "I'll be back." She hissed before disappearing in another whirlwind. After she left my knees buckled under me. "amu!" tadase shouted panicked as he grabbed my waist. "I-I -I'm okay." I stuttered. "no your not. Neither of you are." Nagihiko pointed out as he staggered the weight of amo who was too weak to stand. "We should get to the royal garden." Said rima taking amo's other side. "Yeah." Tadase replied picking me up bridal style. They started back while I drifted to sleep in his arms.

"Big shister." Ami said in my arms with cuts all over her body. "No ami, stay with me!" I cried. "I see a pwetty egg." She murmured closing her eyes. "NO, NO!! AMI PLEASE DON'T GO!!" I shouted tears flowing down my face while my parents watched crying silently. Amo looked down at us with a horror stricken face. Then I decided what I must do and laid her down on the floor of the wrecked building. I put my hands over my heart, brought them slowly away, cupped them, and blew into them. After I did that a little spark of light flashed and turned into a flower with four petals made all out of crystal. On each petal was a suit from a deck of cards. An x like one of my hair clips was in the middle. "Amu, what are you doing!?" demanded my mother. "Saving her." I told them as I lowered it to ami's chest where the flower floated to her heart and a small orb went to her. She started breathing again. Papa sighed while mama cried harder with relief. "Humph." Amo smirked. I stood up and faced him. "Amo," I said trying to keep my voice under control. "Go. Go away and never return. You betrayed us, hurt us, and almost got us killed. Now stay away." "Fine" he said turning around leaving. Papa picked up ami and left with my mother beside him. I watched amo disappear out of sight. As I was about to turn around black smoke rose up from under some ruble and slammed into me making me fly into what was left of a wall.

I sat straight up not realizing I was still being carried by tadase. He fell backwards with me sitting on top of him. "Ow." He groaned. "OH!" I squeaked getting off of him. "Sorry! Sorry!" everyone except rima was trying hard not to laugh as he sat up rubbing his head. "I'm okay." He said standing. " Are you?"

"Yeah!" I replied. "where are we though?" we're almost at the school." Said nagihiko stifling his chuckle. So we walked back in silence. When we got there kukai was leaning against the door frame with dachi bouncing a soccer ball by his head. "Hey-who's that?" he asked gesturing to amo. "That," I said "is my bimbot brother." I sat down and crossed my arms. "Brother?" kukai became confused "yep! I'm amo her twin." He told him. " There is NOTHING similar about us." I grumbled to all of them. Amo and I glared at each other "we should go tell sensei there'll be a new student." Said nagihiko. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to my charas!" exclaimed amo.

He took out four eggs with the same patterns on them as mine. The only thing different was the coloring. The heart egg was crimson, the spade egg was dark blue, the clover egg was dark green, and the diamond egg was orange. They all opened except for the diamond. Out of the heart came a hot pink haired boy with tennis shoes and a boy cheerleading costume "hi! I'm run." He said. The spade egg hatched a person with black hair, a white shirt with a black vest, dark blue pants, black shoes, and a blue hat with a dark blue spade on it "my names mikey." He introduced. The clover a guy in a butler suit and hat with a dark green clover "and I'm soo." he finished. "And the diamond is dea." Our charas told them their names. "Amo," I started. "Who is evetra?"

Sit down, amu." He said

"I'm not going sit do-."

"It's evana."

I sat down, overwhelmed by shock. "Evana!?" I whispered. He slowly nodded his head. "how?" I said swallowing the lump in my throat. "I went to visit her the day after I left and she was giving me tea while I told what happened. You remember we told her everything even about our powers. Anyway then a black smoke came in the open window and took the shape of a crystal." "a CRYSTAL?!?!?!" I exclaimed. "Yes, a poison ivy leaf with three points. One had a white x, another a white question mark, lastly a black heart broken in two. Like on those eggs we saw. They are called hatred eggs. They come from people who's hearts have been broken. That one replaced her own. Her's was about to fly away before I caught it. Then her eyes, th-they turned black and she tried to catch me. Because she wanted my crystal. Now she's after us."

"What's a crystal?" tadase asked confused. "A crystal is a gem that also lives inside your heart. It is the thing keeping you alive. Most of them are gold and silver, but for special people they are made of gems." I told all of them. "Is that why they're after you? Because you and amo have gems." yaya questioned. "Yeeeeep!" my idiot yelled. We glared at each other again. "Come on we better get you registered." Exclaimed nagihiko probably not wanting another full blown fight.

When we walked into Nikaidou's office he looked up and his eyes widened as he caught sight of amo. "Who's this?" he asked as he noticed the charas. "I'm amo. Amu's twin." The creep told sensei. "Twin?" he was confused. "Yes and we're here to get him enrolled." I jumped in shooting amo a glare. After all that was done I decided he should come home. Mama and papa really missed him. So I told everyone goodbye and headed home.

Amo

We walked inside the house and I looked around. "They're not home." Amu said. "Wait here." She went up the stairs to what I think is her room with the bag of teriyaki she bought on the way here. I slumped down on the couch and turned on the television. Amu came back down twenty minuets later looking very irritated. "You okay amu?" I asked concerned. "Yeah. Just a dumb cat that won't leave me alone." She grumbled flopping down on the couch with me. Two hours later we heard the front door unlock and we stood side by side in the hallway. "Yes ami, we're going to have-"mama stopped as she saw me and amu. "Onii-chan!!" ami yelled as she threw herself into my arms. "Hey cutie!" I said scooping her up. "Amo?" papa whispered afraid or awed I didn't know. "Mom, dad." My mother burst into tears and wrapped her arms around me and squeezed like she was never going to let go. Amu watched us a small smile on her face. Papa snuck up behind her and made a death grip hug on her. "Papa!!" she wailed and he let go and got me instead when mama let go. After that we were pushed into the living room and down on the couch. Our parents started to make dinner.

After all that was over amu went up to her room and ami lead me to the guest which is going to be mine for now. After I lied down I thought I heard some yelling in Amu's room, but I can't be sure because I drifted off right then.

Amu

I went up to my room and flopped onto the bed. "Tough day?" Ikuto asked as he came out of the closet and lied down next to me. "You wouldn't believe it."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay. My past has caught up with me, my traitor twin brother is living in the room right next to us, and one of my old friends' gone crazy is after us. Oh and on top of that you are living my room being as annoying as ever!" "Well, amu." He said my name in an abbreviated voice as he leaned closer to my ear. "ah! Ikuto you perv!" I screeched pushing him away standing up. He grabbed my waist pulling me across his chest. I felt my cheeks heat up incredibly as I struggled to get up, but his grip was too tight. He holding me tightly and I trying unsuccessfully to push him of to bed again. I stopped and said, "Who's going to turn off the light?" "yoru." He mumbled tiredly. His little character jumped out of his egg and switched of the lights. I sighed as ikuto's breathing became even next to mine. I scooted closer to his warmth hoping silently that tadase didn't find out. I really love him. With that thought I drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed sitting straight up close to tears. "Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto whispered urgently. My lip started to tremble as I flashed back on to the dream of ami and the back smoke. He pulled me to his chest and tried to comfort me. I sobbed into his shirt soaking it. "shhhhh." He soothed rubbing my back. "Who are you?" someone asked from the doorway. I fell asleep right after that so I didn't see who it was.

Amo

"Who are you?" I asked coming into my sister's doorway to check on her. Before he responded he got up and laid her down gently. "Who are you?" I repeated coming in farther. "I'm Ikuto a friend of Amu's" he replied.

"Why are you here?"

"She's been helping me. I am forced to work for a company called Easter. Yoru my guardian chara brought me here one day after I collapsed."

"Anybody know you're here?"

"Just amu and you. Don't mention it to the kiddy king,"

"You mean tadase?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like me much. The last time I saw him with amu he came attacked with a chara change."

"Do you know why she woke up?" I asked moving beside him to check on her. "No, but knowing amu probably another bad dream." He stated. "And you are the dumb cat she was referring to?"

"Dumb cat?" he exclaimed. I chuckled as I watched his mood darken and he took a pillow and lay on the floor on the other side of the room. "Dumb cat pfft. Weird kid."

I walked back to my room assuring mom and dad she was fine and went to bed.

Amu

My alarm rang and I woke up to find the bed empty and Ikuto asleep on the floor across the room. I got up and got dressed behind my screen into my school uniform. I walked over to the cat and shook him 'till he was awake. "I'm going to school don't touch anything." "Mm-kay." He said and went back to sleep. I left my room and went to amo's. He came out and he had on a blue scarf pinned to his sleeve, his jacket was unbuttoned, he had on a belt similar to mine, he also had blue plaid ankle warmers. "Nice outfit." I said sarcastically walking down the stairs. "Oh, you know you love it." He replied. "Ha!" I laughed as we sat down for breakfast. We ate quickly and raced out the door. "I'm gonna wi-in." he taunted. "Oh yeah!? Ran chara change!" I shouted as I jumped in to the air.

"No fair! Run!" he jumped with me and we flew as fast as we can to school we landed right behind the garden at the same time. We started fighting over who won. I was about to attack him when the guardians grabbed us and dragged us in. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked in ahead of everybody else. I got in first. So I sat down and grumbled about annoying brothers. Ten minuets later Nikaidou was in front of the class introducing him. "This is hinamori amo. The twin of hinamori amu."

Amo

I walked in and the noise started. "Cool and spicy just like amu!" amu was in the seat by the window next rima. Sensei then pointed to me a seat next to tadase. I sat down and class started.

After it was over we walked to the royal garden. Just as everyone sat down our charas went into panic. "MIKEY, WHAT'S WRONG!?!?" I yelled over the commotion. "Th-those egg's!! Th-they're back!!!" he shouted back his voice shaking. "WHERE?!?!" amu joined. "Th-the same place as the others!!" ran whispered. "We have to get them back." My eyes widened as I heard my sister's voice in my head. Her eyes were filled with awe as we looked at each other.

"Can you hear me?!"

"Y-yeah." "You guy's lets go!" nagihiko yelled from behind us. We ran to the forest ready for another fight. All the way I wondered if this was the work of the silver lock that was around my neck, the hickory lock.

Amu

When we got there evana/evetra was facing us waiting. "I been waiting." She raised her arm and the eggs started to rise too. "Evana, please! Stop this!" I cried tears almost coming out of my eyes. "Why? You never did think I was a friend. You never told me what happened to you when amo left. You didn't even call me to make sure I was okay. So you are going to be mine!" the eggs flew at us, amo and I jumped into the air when we chara nanied with ran and run. They chased after us. "Evana!" I pleaded. A sharp pain struck my back struck and knocked me out of the air. Tadase caught me before I hit the ground. I tried to stand up, but fell back down tears flowing out of my eyes. "HOLY CROWN!" he shot at her and caught her arm. "I'll be back." She hissed and disappeared. The eggs stayed where they were and started attacking again. "Negative heart! Lock on!" I pointed at it my arm shaking as I whispered. "open….….. HEART!!!" they turned back and everything went black.

Amo

I watched as the eggs went back to normal. I turned around and saw amu crumpled on the ground unconscious. "AMU!!" I shouted racing to my sister. Tadase saw her to and leaned down when I got there nagihiko checked her pulse and her forehead. "She'll be fine she just has a small fever." He sighed relieved. "I should have told her sooner." I mumbled. "Tell her what?" asked yaya. "That her crystal is losing light." "WHAT!?!?!" they shouted surprised. "What do you mean by losing light!?!!?" "I've been following her ever since I got to Japan. She can heal x-eggs and mystery eggs but a hatred egg uses energy from her crystal. It'll make her weaker if she does." "How did it get that way?" nagihiko asked. "I don't know, but we have to get the light back I don't know how she managed to last this long. Probably her guardian charas, but we have to get it up before she attacks."

Amu

I woke up to find a wet cloth pressed against my forehead. I sat up and looked around I was in my room Ikuto was doing something over by my desk. "Ikuto?" he turned and rushed over when he saw I was awake. In his hand was another cloth. He pushed me back down and replaced the one on my head. "What happened?" "After your parents left I came down," he started. "It's a good thing I did too. Amo came rushing in with you in his arms. He ran over and gave you to me. You were sick you had a fever so I came and laid you down in here. Amo was worried so he went to get medicine from the store. He should get back in a little bit." He said sticking a thermometer in my mouth. "Now go back to sleep otherwise I'll lay down with." I closed my eyes immediately after he took the device out of my mouth. A minuet later I fell asleep.

Amo

I came upstairs to my sister's room. Ikuto was sitting by the bed staring into space. "Did she wake up?" I asked. "yep." He replied.

"How is she?"

"Fevers gone down and she's sleeping better not tossing and turning."

"We have to get her crystal up otherwise every time she fights evetra she'll get weaker."

"You don't like me do you?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Well you're in my sister's room all the time its kinda creepy, and I'm protective of her since another jerk of a guy broke her heart."

"You know I love her," he said with the most sincere look on his face I knew he meant it "I would give my life for her, and just cause she doesn't say it you and I both know she loves me." "okay." I said letting him have his moment, but I knew she actually loved tadase. "Hey Ikuto?"

"hmm?" he looked at me.

"does amu have any kind of lock?"

"yeah, why?" I pulled out the silver lock with red ruby's in it. His eyes widened considerably as he looked. "what the heck is that?"

"The hickory lock."

"that looks like the humpty lock."

"The what?" he unhooked something from around Amu's neck, a golden lock with white crystals. "the humpty lock. I have the key that goes with it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key of the same design.

Amu

I woke feeling fine the next morning. Ikuto was leaning on my bed asleep his mouth closed. I grabbed his nose holding my breath trying not to laugh. his eyes flew open and he coughed and sputtered. He looked back at me. I squealed as he grabbed my waist, pulled me off the bed, and pinned me under him.I stared at him,our gazes locked together I could see in his eyes a know how they say you can see peoples soul through their eyes,well I saw ikuto's and it said that he really loves and cares about as I was about to sink my teeth further into ikuto's soul Amo walks in,and in a blink of an eye Ikuto was off me and laying(fake) sound I lay dumb-founded on the floor,amo asked"What are you doing on the floor."I replied"Oh,I fell out of bed.""He,didn't push you out did he?""Oh,n-n-no I fell out myself." "okay then," he said not caring. "breakfast is ready and we have twenty minuets before school


End file.
